Immobilization devices, such as halo vests, are used to immobilize cervical and spinal injuries to facilitate healing. The immobilization devices are normally worn for an extended duration as these sensitive injuries heal. A conventional immobilization device includes front and rear vest components connected to one another and secured to the wearer by a plurality of straps. Halo support rods connect to the vest components and support a halo upright assembly that in turn may be secured to the wearer's head in a variety of known configurations.
While there are numerous known immobilization devices, many of these known devices are inadequate at comfortably distributing pressure exerted onto the chest of the wearer from the halo upright assembly. In particular, many conventional devices apply pressure to anatomical regions that are sensitive to loading. These known devices are cumbersome to apply, particularly for weakened wearers, and do not adequately adapt to the anatomy of the wearer. Moreover, known devices are often found to be ill fitting and lack means for adjustment to a variety of anatomical sizes.
Accordingly, exemplary embodiments of an immobilization device are described herein which alleviate or eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.